


Wine

by imera



Category: Ben-Hur (1959)
Genre: Clothed Sex, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: During a party they are hiding on the roof, Messala decides to show Judah just how he feels about him.





	

Judah was never alone growing up, there were always someone to play with. Neighbours, animals, or servants. However, they were nothing compared to the friendship between himself and Messala.

Their beginning was dramatic, but their friendship was epic, nothing could split the two of them.

It was a warm night, both Judah and Messala lay on the roof as the rest of the family, guests and servants were downstairs, eating, chatting or serving. Both boys enjoyed themselves at the party, but like most teenagers they wanted to get away from the family, especially after they had a few too many drinks.

As soon as they managed to steal a mug of wine they snuck up on the roof, giggling as they made fun of the outfit of one of the guests chose to wear.

Once on the roof they lay down and stared at the stars, as they often did any other night whenever they couldn’t sleep.

“One day I’ll lead an army,” Messala said dreamily as he took a sip of the wine before handing it to Judah.

“I’m sure you will,” Judah agreed as he also took a large sip of the wine.

Judah was tired, and as he lay there he was tempted to close his eyes and sleep, which wouldn’t be the first time he slept on the roof next to Messala. Feeling happy he turned towards Messala, but as he looked at his best friend he couldn’t help noticing the strange expression on Messala’s face.

“What?” he said sleepily, clearing his voice slightly as he started to worry.

Messala didn’t say anything, but instead he he shifted slightly, moving closer to Judah. Judah didn’t couldn’t understand what had changed, Messala looked happy a few moments earlier.

It didn’t take long to discover the change in Messala as he leaned closer, and closer, until their lips met.

Judah had never kissed anyone, not like that at least, not like lovers did. It was strange at first, his face was warmer, his head felt as if it was stuffed with sheep's wool, and his body felt like water and stone at the same time. He was shocked at first, but soon Judah responded to Messala’s kiss by leaning closer, his fingers resting on Messala’s ribs as Messala placed his hands around Judah’s waist, pulling him even closer.

The kiss evolved into something Judah knew only lovers shared. The kiss hardened, their lips parting and their tongues met. Judah moaned, not a bad kind of moan, but a good kind that was more like begging for more.

When Messalas hard cock rubbed against Judah’s he was unable to hold back a cry.

“Shhh,” Messala whispered. “You don’t want anyone to find us.”

“No,” Judah answered, his eyes closed as he tried to hold back the passionate cries as the two continued to rub against each other.

Judah struggled to breathe as he knew what would eventually happen if they continued. He worried slightly because of the people downstairs, but at the same time knowing they were there was fun.

To his surprise Messala rolled on top of him, forcing Judah to spread his legs, and while it was slightly awkward in the beginning it was also amazing. It didn’t take long before Judah couldn’t take it and came, his body trembling beneath Messala, his own hand covering his mouth to prevent him from moaning too loud.

“Judah,” Messala moaned as he continued to move, thrusting his cock harder and faster a few more times until he came as well. “Judah,” he said a last time before he rolled off him, breathing as hard as Judah had.

They lay like that for what felt like forever. Judah wanted to say something, but as he lay there, thinking of what they had just done, he wasn’t certain what he could say.

“I’m sorry,” Messala apologised. Judah didn’t think he had anything to apologise for, but before he could answer Messala continued. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.”

Judah knew that saying he also wanted it was a lie, he’d never thought about Messala in that way before, but that didn’t mean Judah didn’t enjoy it. “I liked it,” he answered truthfully.

Messala opened his eyes and looked at Judah, smiling slightly. Again Judah was uncertain of what to say. 

When Messala shifted closer Judah expected more kissing, but Messala simply lay there, watching Judah.

“You don’t have to say yes, I won’t be sad or angry, but do you want to do something similar another time?”

He knew Messala meant it, he would accept Judah’s decision no matter what it was. Judah thought about their friendship, which was like none anyone had seen. At times he thought of Messala like his own brother, but he couldn’t be a brother if they continued to do what they just did.

It was a hard decision to make, especially as he was still drunk, but Judah knew deep down what he wanted. 

“Yes,” Judah answered. He was barely able to smile before Messala leaned in and kissed him again, just as passionate as before.


End file.
